Hey Stranger
by Xsapphire blueX
Summary: This is a one-shot for my favourite couple! Jalice!


**This is just a one-shot I thought up**

**Enjoy**

Third person pov

Mary- Alice Brandon woke up once again with tear stains running down her eyes. It has been like this ever since _he _left, waking up alone and sad.

She walked up to her bathroom to get ready for another day of work. Alice is the vice president/top designer of a big time fashion company. She has been the VP for a year and a half now she took the Job a few months after _he _left.

She took a short shower, brushed her teeth, towel dried her short black hair, styled it to her normal spikes, got dressed for work, plastered a 'fake but looks real' smile on her face and she was off to work.

Once at work she went to the secretary's desk in the middle of the lobby

"Mornin' Bella"

"Morning Alice"

Bella Swan was one of the only down to earth people that work's in the company other than Alice and Esme Cullen (the Boss). Bella is engaged to one of Esme's two son's Edward. Alice would not consider herself friends with Bella but they were _civil _to each other.

"Do I have any messages?"

"Only that there is a meeting in 15 minutes"

"Ok, thanks"

With that she left to go into her office to leave her briefcase in and then she made her way to the conference room

The conference room was a big room with two desks either side of a cat walk for modals. The room was painted a light yellow and had sketches of clothes that the company had designed some of which Alice had designed her self

When Alice arrived everyone was already in the conference room

"Your late" Rosalie (the other VP) sneered at Alice

"Whatever" Alice only muttered while sitting down in one of the chairs closet to the door

Rosalie Hale was the drama Queen of the company closely followed by Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Rosalie is engaged to Esme's other son Emmet.

Esme walked into the room so everyone rushed to take their seats.

"Good Morning Everyone" Esme said while standing on the catwalk

Esme Cullen has to be the nicest person let alone Boss Alice has ever had. From the moment Esme meet Alice she has always thought of her as a daughter she always wanted.

"Good morning Mrs Cullen" Every one replied

"Ok, Alice dear the floor is yours" Esme told her

"Thanks" Alice said before making her way to the front to where the music player was she turned it on and a model walked out wearing a knee high, slave-less dress. The torso was black while from the waist to the knees was a different colour ruffle.

Alice stopped the music

"Very nice Alice I love the colours" Esme congratulated her

"It looks like a rainbow threw up on it!" Jessica muttered to Lauren thinking Alice didn't hear but she did

"I love it approved" Esme said smiling at Alice

Alice gave her a weak smile before sitting back down in her chair.

After the meeting was over Alice was making her way back to her office when she was stopped by Mike Newton

"Hey Alice I liked your design" Newton said to her

"Thanks Mike" Alice said trying to get past him

"Um so I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" He said looking at her hopefully

"Sorry no" Alice said while walking past him

'She'll come around' Mike thought as he walked away.

Once in her office Alice made a few business calls and did her paper work. All too soon it was six o'clock and the only people left in the building were Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Esme.

Bella, Rosalie and Esme were waiting in the lobby for Edward, Emmet and Carlisle to come up while Alice was just finishing up her paper work.

Once finished Alice packed up her briefcase and left her office.

She walked in the lobby surprised to see Bella, Rosalie and Esme were still here. Esme smiled warmly at Alice and invited her over

"So Alice what do you have planned for the weekend?" Esme asked when Alice came over

"Nothing really. What about you?" Alice replied. She was standing in front of Esme with her back to the elevator

"Emmet wants to take us camping" Esme told her "How are you getting home?"

"I am walking" Alice shrugging

"Oh no, no we will give you a lift" Esme said shocked 'Doesn't she now how dangerous it is out there'

"Oh it's ok I enjoy the walk Mrs Cullen" Alice said trying to get out of it

"First of all call me Esme second I don't want to hear it you are getting a lift with us and that is final" Esme told her sternly

Alice didn't get time to argue as the elevator open, she didn't turn around because she know who was in it

But she didn't expect a fourth person to be in the elevator

Emmet, Edward and Carlisle walked out of the elevator and walked over to their other halves

The fourth person shortly followed. He had blonde hair that was falling over his crystal blue eyes, he was wearing army pants with a green t-shirt.** (A/N 3 guesses who is it? LOL)**

"And wh-" Rosalie was cut off with Emmet placing his lips on hers to keep her quiet

Alice was confused what was Rosalie going to say?

Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

She was about to scream when a familiar southern accent said "I missed you darlin'"

"Jazzy?" Alice whispered

"Yea darlin' it's me" Jasper said while kissing her cheek

Alice turned herself around in his arms and looked up at the man of her dreams

She wrapped arms around his neck and hugged him

"How long do I have you for?" Alice asked with tears sliding down her face

"Oh don't cry darlin' I'm here because I quit the army!" Jasper said while removing one hand from Alice's waist and whipping her tears away

"Really?" Alice asked shocked

"Really" Jasper replied

"But you love the army Jazz" Alice said confused

"Yea but I love you more" Jasper said matter-of-factly

"I love you too Jazzy" Alice said smiling up at him

"Good, now there is something I wanted to say" Jasper said looking very serious

"Ok go ahead" Alice said

Jasper let go of her waist and took her hands

"Alice we been together a long time and over the years you have been my first in alot of things; my first best-friend, first (and only) person I ever kissed, first (and only) girlfriend, first (and only) lover and first (and only) love of my life." He got down on one knee and took out a small black box "And I want to spend the rest of my life to make you happy. Mary-Alice Brandon will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes" Alice said breathlessly

Jasper smiled while placing the ring on her finger and stood up to pull Alice into a passionate kiss

"Awe congratulations" Esme said

Only then did Jasper and Alice remember that they weren't alone. They broke their kiss and stared at the six people that just witnessed their special moment Alice blushed while Jasper laughed nervously

"Hello dear I'm Esme Cullen and you are?" Esme said while extending a hand for Jasper's

"I'm Jasper Whitlock ma'am" said while shaking the extended hand

After everyone was introduced themselves and congratulated them, everyone got into the waiting elevator

"So how did you two meet?" Carlisle asked them

"Our parents are best-friends so we were practically raised to together" Jasper explained "When we got together when we were fifteen I think our parents were more happy then were!"

"That is so sweet" Esme told them

"They are going to be over the moon about this Jazzy" Alice said smiling up at him

"Yea they are" Jasper said giving her a peck on the lips

"How did you two get together?" Bella asked

"Well we were fifteen and Jazz wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone and after we feel in love with each" Alice explained **(A/N I hope that is not to lame)**

"Yea that was my excuse I just wanted to kiss her!" Jasper added smirking

**Yey this is my first one-shot ever!**

**If you like it plz review**

**XD XD XD XD**


End file.
